


Soft Hugs

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F!Red Alert, F/F, Hugs, I'm Bad At Titles, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lesbians, Ogre, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, Strika you're a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Strika wasn't expecting Red Alert to be so soft.





	Soft Hugs

 

"Thank you so much for helping me, Strika."

 

Strika kept her face straight as she finished moving the beds in the infirmary.  It wasn't too much work; Miss Red Alert simply asked if it was possible to move the beds around to make it more accessible to reach and treat the patients in a better and more timely matter.  Strika had seen nothing wrong with the suggestion and just went ahead and did it.  If anyone else had a problem with it, she would deal with it and just move them back.

 

"It wasn't much.  Looking at it now, it does make more sense to have them this way."

 

"I know!  Before, I had to bump or walk around the other nurses or patients to get anywhere!  At least this way, the patients won't be bothered as much while trying to recover."

 

"Well, maybe no one will complain about if it does what you-OOF!"

 

Strika was not expecting the excited little human doctor to suddenly hug her like this.  With her tiny body clinging to her like the vines that always attached themselves to the back walls of the castle, Strika was left trying to find her balance as the petite human woman hugged her tight.

 

She... Strika was quite surprised that, despite how much Red Alert had thrown her off balance, the woman was very soft and very squishy.  Which made sense since ogres were built more like brick walls then their human companions, but she was just so... squishy.

 

But this was much different than any hug she was used to even though she was not one to usually get or ask for hugs.  Other hugs, usually the ones she had gotten from Lugnut after very difficult days or nights while in training, were just hugs.  Strong and reassuring and sometimes even a quick show of power between her and Lugnut to lighten the mood.

 

But Red Alert wasn't like that.  No, her body couldn't even begin to produce the amount of force necessary to even register on Strika's discomfort level.  No, the only level of discomfort she was feeling was just how much she was enjoying the feel of someone just so... soft holding her like this.

 

And it was causing Strika to have very mixed feelings.  Feelings that may or may not have had anything to do with the warm feeling she was getting deep in the pits of her stomach.

 

"Oh!" Red Alert pulled away, shocked and blushing just as red as her hair, "M-My apologies!  I-I just got caught up in the moment!"

 

"N-No problem." Strika straightened the collar of her uniform, "I know you sometimes get flak from the staff, so getting help can be a god send."

 

"P-Probably... or it might have taken me all day to move all these beds."

 

Strika chuckled as she scratched the back of her neck, "That would have left a lot of dents in the floor."

 

Both chuckled nervously, knowing how much even a few scratches and dents on the old floors would have gotten Red Alert into trouble with the officer in charge of her 'probation'.  They didn't need to give the man any excuse to go to King Megatron with the excuse of her 'causing trouble' and reviving the ‘execute the spy’ spiel.  Red was safe, but the thought of someone trying to bring it up again was not something either of them wanted.

 

"I... guess I should get ready.  I think there were a few people I was scheduled to see today."

 

"Right."  Strika finished adjusting her uniform more times than necessary, moving to get the rest of it that she had put aside while Red starting setting up her equipment.

 

Neither said anything as they prepared for their work day to finally begin.  Strika wasn't going to break the silence.

 

She could only keep thinking about how soft Red Alert was on her body and how much she wanted to feel it again.

 

END


End file.
